A (Not Really) Grimm Tale
by BigBoom550
Summary: A series of one-off smut shots with various characters from RWBY. Features Grimm smut.
1. Chapter 1: Bearly Hanging On

_Hoho dear readers! Smut, the product of a forum quest gone horribly, horribly kinky!_

 _Our first experience is with the energetic miss Valkyrie, and her Ursa steed! But who truly rides who, I wonder?_

 _Why Nora first, you ask?_

 _Because the inspiration was Nora-based. So there. *Sticks out tongue*._

 _Enjoy._

It started simply enough. You were a Grimm. Grimm have needs. And, given the apparent lack of any female Grimm- much less female Ursa- you needed an outlet.

So when the short, orange-haired she-devil went down, you made a quick decision. While her partner was distracted, you picked her up in your jaws and charged off deep into the woods. Oh, he followed you, but between your knowledge of the forest and stamina built from decades of hunting prey, you soon evaded him. As you lost him you heard an anguished scream, so there was that.

Eventually, you made it back to your cave. Well, what passed for your cave, since that dick of a Deathstalker moved into your old one like the gigantic, chitinous piece of-

Well, that's for another time.

You set the girl down on the ground, giving her a quick examination. Unharmed, for the most part, but greatly dazed. Or asleep. Dead? No. She was still moving.

You took the chance to sniff her, inspecting her for promise. No smell of illness, which was good, though you did smell a sugary scent upon- ah, that was her breath. Apparently, humans fed on the wood of the Maple.

Who knew.

You continued to sniff her. Cloth, a slight bit of blood- a small wound on her finger, nothing significant- and that accursed powder.

The last was entirely in her weapon and the pouches she carried, and so with a swing of your paw, the weapon went sailing away to the far side of the cave. Then you bent down, jaw working on the pouches.

Of course, you liked spice, flavor, just as any other creature. But that powder? No. That, you did not desire. It tasted of joy and happiness and contentment.

Bah.

Once the pouches were tossed to the side with the weapon, you moved back to consider what to do next. Of course there was a process to this- after all, many of these humans wore armor of some sort. For some it was metal plates, heavy and strong, which required severing the straps. For others, they relied on their souls, blanketing themselves in that unearthly presence. For them, one simply had to bash them until their field faded. On a few occasions, you had to deal with a rare cloth that hardened when struck. Those had been adventures.

Still, you smelled. It was a cloth made from the wool of those small, tasty, white things. Nothing that stood in your way, really.

So you took a claw, and after pushing the girl onto her back, hooked it under the small hole in the front of her shirt and tore. Breasts, large and perky, fell free.

You took a moment to lick one. Hm. Strange. Tasted of the same maple. Whatever.

A few more tears and the rest of the cloth, as well as the remnants of the thicker cloth that rested around her breasts, had been torn away. Still, she had a strange, wrapped cloth around her waist, covering that which you sought.

That, too, disappeared.

Oho? It appeared that she was unspoiled. No matter, really, other than it gave you a sort of pleasure to stain them.

She groaned, turning onto her stomach. As she tried to stand, she first lifted her rear. A mistake, both for forgetting you were there, and for presenting such a target.

Your tongue, long and rounded, first met just at the beginning of her entrance, before you licked. She let out a half-aware moan, her hips lifting as you licked, before falling back down. Towards the end you could taste the beginnings of her arousal.

It was so much nicer when they cooperated.

She cried out the second time your tongue met her, once more lifting her hips. You felt yourself growing hard, and had you the means, you likely would have smiled.

AS it was, you merely moved forwards, placing your large paws on either side of her shoulders. After a moment, you then moved the innermost claws onto her shoulders, while positioning your long, hard cock at the other end of her.

"Wha..." She let out, trying to shift her arms.

Then you pushed forward, letting your cock sink into your newest toy. At least, you tried. Once more, you encountered that hated trait of humans.

They were so small.

Small enough that the girl, who was something of a small human herself, was unable to take inside the long, thick cock, nearly as round as her fist and as long as her forearm.

But you were Grimm, and like all Grimm, had a solution.

If at first you don't succeed, you haven't applied enough force.

So you thrust again, letting your weight behind it. The girl screamed as she was violated, and you let out a growl of contentment as you sank into her-

...

Oh what the fuck.

Once more, you're reminded of an infuriating trait the humans have- that circle of muscle inside, so near the entrance that it makes it hard, if not impossible in some cases, to penetrate further.

This will not do.

You pull back, her pussy tight around you, and then thrust again. She doesn't scream this time, but instead gasps, even as she shudders.

"Ren..."

You have no idea who this 'Ren' is- it's without a doubt a name, and you idly wonder if you can fuck them too- before you thrust again, this time, prying that hole open just a tiny bit.

Good.

You set up a hard pace, letting out grunts of exertion as you thrust, each motion stimulating the girl more and more, as well as readying that cursed barrier.

With a scream she convulses around you, and you snarl as you cock finally, wonderfully, sinks past the barrier.

Then you're thrusting again, never pulling out entirely, as the girl's eyes roll up in her head and her tongue lolls out of her mouth. She convulses a second, and a third time, as you continue to satisfy your needs.

After a time, you feel your release building up, and finally- with a low, satisfied growl- let your seed rush out and into the girl.

She moans, eyes closing and panting as you fill her womb with your seed. You wonder if any of your previous mates had ever born cubs from you, before deciding that you don't really care. That might be part of the rush, and you extract yourself from the girl.

Her rear is still raised up, and you move to the side to examine her. Still alive, good enough, and her stomach bulging and looking almost pregnant from the seed in her womb.

You growl, happily this time, and slip behind her again. This time, your cock is hard, and just a little higher...


	2. Chapter 2: Eggscelent Adventure

_What's this? A second chapter of debauchery and shameless sexuality? How can this be!?_

 _I'll tell you how. Because my forum mates and I are shameless, horny devils._

 _Mwahaha._

 _And so, in offer, I gift you with this- further smut, this time featuring the lovely Pyrrha Nikos._

Oh, how you both loved and hated Hunters.

You hated them because they called themselves 'Hunters'. Because they thought that they were the predators, that they were the dangerous ones, that they were superior to you.

Bah.

Grimm grew clever as they aged, did they not? And were not you old, even among the oldest of Grimm?

So it was, then, that when the little blond boy and his fine companion entered your cave, you quietly moved. Eight legs danced on long threads of black gossamer, your threads.

But then, even they were woven into your web, were they not?

The female moved ahead, red hair swaying. THe blond was looking around nervously. Silently, you fired a gob of webbing, then scooped him up. A leg flashed out to catch his sword before it hit the ground.

You could kill him. But you were… pent up. Quite literally, in fact. So you merely wrapped him in silk, before attaching him to a part of the web.

Wouldn't do for the scent of blood to worry the girl, either.

"Jaune?"

Drat. She was curious as to her friend's locale. No matter.

She somehow managed to dodge your first shot of webbing. The second, aimed lower and faster, caught her foot. it wasn't enough to pin her, though.

So you fired more. One caught her other foot, pinning her down, and one caught her on the face.

Hm. Useful. You darted in and swatted her weapons away, firing web after them to keep them where they crashed against the wall. The girl struggled, finally tearing the web away from her face, and you headbutted her.

Her rear hit the floor along with her hands, and you pinned them down with your four front legs. Web was spat, and soon, the girl was bound to the floor.

"Mmph! MMPH!"

Hm. The male. You spat hardened web at his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Then you placed a leg on the girl's throat, applying light pressure. It took some time, but she eventually faded from conciousness. She still breathed, though, and this pleased you.

So you cut her free, and in the darkness of the cavern, took her up to your webbing. Once she was affixed in place, facing downwards with her arms and legs spread, you began to prepare yourself.

From your abdomen, a small split let out a long, fleshy black organ. You flexed it slightly, while busying your claws.

First to be removed was the girl's armor, on the torso in particular. You'd dealt with it before. Not helpful. After that was the cloth around her waist, and you shifted.

Once you were above her, your ovipositor flicking, you make a quick debate.

The lower orifice, from where you are, is harder work. But the upper one has less room.

Hm. Your ovipositor flicks up and down as you debate. Then you lift the upper plates on your 'shoulders', position against the lower orifice, and begin to push.

Of course, this is when the girl wakes up.

"Wha-" She tenses as you begin to penetrate her, and then you hear her speaking.

"No no no please no don't-"

Pitiful. You thrust in, driving your ovipositor into her. She screams, and you take the moment to hit the blond in the head with a web ball.

You already dealt with people yelling as you did what you needed to do. No point in making it any more headache inducing than needs be.

Then you return your attention to her, moving the tip of your ovipositor around. She screams again as it brushes against that circle of muscle inside, and you press in.

Hold on… a little to the… then twist, and… ah. You click in pleasure once your shaft is past her cervix, before shifting slightly. She's crying now, murmuring… prayers?

Hm. Prayer never worked before for them. Did they ever learn? Besides, if she knew the simplest thing about you…

Annoyed, you twist slightly, getting a gasp out of the girl. Pain or pleasure, you don't know. Don't particularly care, either. She's still crying as you lower your abdomen slightly, as the fleshy tube begins to expand at the base. Then the egg is sliding down, slowly coming into contact with the girl's entrance.

She stiffens again. "Oh gods…"

A claw taps your face. Gods. The girl was still praying.

That was annoying.

So you thrust slightly, the egg slipping inside. A scream follows it, and you force it down the tube, up against the muscle. She's clenching around the force, trying to push it back.

Greater women had tried and failed. Like that blond one, about… twenty years ago? Hm. You still smelled her on occasion.

No matter. THe girl continued to sob as you tightened your shaft, before thrusting. The egg was forced past her barrier, and she screamed again. It slid out the rest of the way and finally, finally came to rest inside her womb.

"It's over…" She sobbed as you shifted again. "It's over…"

...Okay, perhaps humans were simply dumb.

Another egg slid down, and she choked back a sob. She didn't' resist it this time, nor the one after, or after that. Egg after egg pressed in, until the fifth. Then she shuddered, before she gagged.

Hm. She was getting pleasure out of this, then?

At this point, her stomach was likely to be bulging, the distortion of eggs rather than a human child apparent. You put at least ten eggs in her womb, before beginning to extract your ovipositor.

When the eggs hatched, they would exit the same way they came, before scattering. A mercy, really. Your broods had always been like that, letting you use a host until they broke, or until help came.

You knew this place. Help would come for her, for the boy, but not until you had a brood or two.

Once it slid out, the girl relaxed, though still cried. You yourself took the moment to relax, getting started on making more eggs to implant into the girl.

When you were ready, however, your ovipositor found her rear entrance.

"Please…"

Ah, now she understood. No gods here. Only you.

And you took what you wanted.

So she relaxed, as much as she could, as your shaft entered her rear. As you thrust lightly, getting her ready to recieve the eggs inside. Then she bit her lip and moaned as the first eggs entered her, shuddering slightly with each one.

You knew what was happening. A sort of… hallucination. Where they took pleasure in the act, or went mad. Perhaps the girl was made of sterner stuff, then.

A shift, and the tenth egg entered her rear. She shuddered one, final time, before falling limp. You extracted yourself from her, before retreating towards the end of the cave.

The rescuers, when they came, would be there for the girl. For the boy. Not for you. Hardened sheafs of web and stone were pulled around you, and you settled in to relax and wait.

After all, you were a spider. And did not spiders wait for their prey?


	3. Chapter 3: By the Horns

_Once more, I offer shameless absurdity and pornography as a gift. You deviants. I would insult you further, but as I am the one who actually wrote this..._

 _Well, glass houses, throwing stones, you know the shpeel._

 _Ruby and a Minotaur._

 _And that last bit at the end is more based on the forum's own shenanigans. No, it's not quite at that point. Yes, we're that crazy at times._

You sighed, leaning back and letting your heavy head fall against the wall, before reaching down to your cock. The girl impaled on it moaned as you lifted her, before sliding her back down. Her pussy was wrapped tight around your cock, tight enough that it was pressing out against her stomach, deforming it. Had the corset she had started with remained, it would have been destroyed by the force of her violation.

But now, the little scythe wielder was nothing more than a cocksleeve for you, and that was nice.

* * *

If Ruby was capable of thought, she would have wondered how she got into this situation. As it were, she wasn't quite capable of thinking about anything but the gigantic cock currently pounding her, as the Minotaur slowly lifted her up and down his massive shaft. On the descent, her hand brushed over the large, heavy, hard bump on her stomach, her proof of violation. And every time, she would shiver again, trying to cry out with lungs that were gasping for air and a throat sore from screaming.

* * *

"Alright, so, Grimm is in there."

"Duh." Weiss looked up from the map. "Ruby, why do you-"

It was fast. Two quick thumps, and then Weiss's Aura flared as she flew into the river, while Yang and Blake were knocked into the forest.

Even as Ruby drew Crescent Rose, she knew it was too late. Port had warned them- without one of his infamous stories- about the Minotaur.

 _"They are among the fastest Grimm on land."_ He had said. _"Once they find prey, they charge, selecting a single target to kill at a time. They will follow this target to the ends of the earth, or until one of them dies. Be careful, Team RWBY."_

The Minotaur lashed out again, knocking her weapon away, then wrapped a single hand around her torso. She struggled as she was lifted, before the Minotaur placed her in his mouth.

 _Oh god I'm going to die oh god oh god oh god._

Instead, it merely bit down hard enough to hold her in place, before charging off on all fours. She heard Yang's angry roar behind her, and let out a few tears of fear and sorrow.

Then her world went black.

* * *

When she awoke, it was to a cave. A large boulder was in the way of what she assumed was the entrance, and behind her...

 _...Oh._

Now that she got a look at it, she understood why Port was so serious about Minotaurs. Despite the beast having taken out her team in seconds, it had to be at least thirty feet tall, with hands to match. She took a deep breath as the beast shifted in its slumber, before snorting and raising its head.

She scrambled back on the stone as it turned to look at her, swallowing in fear. It stood, and her mouth went dry at the sight of what hung from its waist.

She'd heard- second hand from Port and Ozpin, and first-hand from Pyrrha, Nora, and Goodwitch- that some Grimm weren't bent on violence.

Some were bent on lust.

The massive, inhuman cock stirred as the beast looked at her, and Ruby let out a whimper.

"Please... no..."

The beast thudded over to her, hooves leaving deep marks in the ground, before kneeling slightly. The cock hung in front of her face, and she continued trying to scramble back. Eventually, though, she merely reached the boulder, and the beast still came to her.

"Oh god oh god..."

The gigantic phallus was half-erect now, and the beast pressed it to her cheek. She tried not to cry, to break down as the intent became clear.

Then it faded, and the beast bent to roar in her face, the scent of meat and blood nearly overpowering. She whimpered again, and the cock was back.

This time, however, she reached up with shaky hands to grasp around the head- so large that she could barely reach around it- and to start gently stroking. Tears fell as the cock got harder under her grasp, and the beast eventually poked it to her lips.

She opened her mouth slightly, giving the head a kiss. There was a salty, bitter taste to it, and she tried to avoid thinking about what she was doing.

The cock got harder and harder as she did this, the beast gently thrusting against her as she worked his cock. Eventually, though, she got only a moment of warning as the beast's cock inflated, and then cum splashed over her face, covering her in a coat of white.

 _I'm whiter than Weiss_. Her fear-addled mind noted. _She'll be so jealous._

Unknown to Ruby, her partner was encountering her own challenge with a Grimm known as the 'Kraken'.

Still, the beast was not done. Massive hands reached down to begin to tear at her skirt. She resisted, at first, and then the beast stepped back. The massive cock still stood proud, and it bent to roar at her.

 _Oh no._

Still, her hands shook as she undid her corset, before beginning to work on the rest of her outfit. The beast waited until she was completely nude, and then it picked her up.

She was turned so that her back was to the beast, even as a single hand wrapped around her. The beast's other hand grasped its cock, and Ruby sobbed slightly as she felt it pressed to her folds.

"No... please..."

Instead of thrusting, though, the beast moved her up and down slightly. The salty fluid at the tip smeared over her soon-to-be-deflowered pussy, and she felt her own arousal building.

She wanted to vomit, to scream, to cry. She wanted help, she wanted to be free from this nightmare, she-

Then the beast pressed.

She let out a whimper, and then a gasp as the massive cock spread her entrance, pressing inside of her. Her body spasmed as the cock pressed in, sparks dancing in front of her eyes.

 _Yang... help..._

And then the beast was shifting, and thought faded from her mind in the face of the pleasure. After a few, quick thrusts, to ensure lubrication and satisfaction, the beast let go of her. She remained impaled on its cock, and let out whimpers of pleasure each time the beast took a step deeper into the cave.

They went down, farther down than could feasibly be explored, and far enough down that Dust-infused fungi on the wall threw off a pale light for her to see by.

There were other girls here, some part of her not overcome by pleasure noted. The nearest one was a girl with large, brown ears atop her head, and a swollen stomach.

 _That's going to happen to you_. That part told her. _You're nothing but a Grimm's breeding stock._

Then the beast sat on a large rock, long stained with fluids, and grasped her again. She began to move with his force, crying out each time his cock brushed against her cervix. After a while, though, the beast looked to be unamused, and on a downward thrust, didn't let up.

She grit her teeth, before letting out a scream of pleasure as the beast's penis entered her womb, her stomach distending at the unnatural intrusion. Then the beast began to move her in earnest, lifting her up and thrusting her down violently, her small breasts bouncing with the violation, her lips parting as her drool fell. Her eyes had long since rolled into the back of her head, her mind now almost totally blank in the face of such pleasure. Her Aura ensured no damage to the body, but she knew- in the last parts of her still aware of what was going on- that she was broken, changed. That she would never be the same after this.

And then the beast let out a low, keening groan, and the cock spasmed. Ruby jerked with it as her womb began to fill with cum, locked in by the head of the beast's cock. The first bulge distended it further, the second inflating her- the third and fourth pushed her so she looked almost pregnant.

After the sixth, it slowed. The beast lifted her off, a low pop coming from both her cervix and her entrance, and let the cum spill out of her and onto the floor. Several of the nearby girls crawled over with swollen stomachs, lapping at the spilled seed.

Ruby could only spasm in the beast's grip, as it apparently considered its next move.

Then she was pulled back, but now, the great cock was at her rear. She let out a whimper, but no longer out of fear- but out of desire, for that great, massive cock to claim her, dominate her, make her nothing more than a slobbering bitch.

And the Grimm obliged.

Her rear was impaled, the cock still covered in her juices, and she let out a scream. Her stomach distended again, still misshapen from her first violation, and she once more lost her mind in a haze of pleasure.

* * *

"Ruby!"

Yang, along with Professors Port and Oobleck, staggered into the chamber.

"Oh dear." Port murmured. "Well. At least they're alive."

Ruby smiled from her place, mounted on the gigantic cock. The Grimm turned its head, before reaching down to pull the girl off. Cum splattered from her pussy and ass, staining the ground. Port and Oobleck readied their weapons.

And Yang nearly cried when her baby sister was placed in the seed, a blissful smile on her face.

* * *

"Well well my friend. We are at- what's the score? Three of eight?"

The great, two-headed snake nodded, before a long penis reached out to adjust the hat and monocle on one.

"Excellent." The Blast, one of the few, truly sentient Grimm, leaned back. "Truly, Gentlesnake, this is a fine time indeed."

The Gentlesnake nodded again, before making a series of letters with its dicks.

"What's that? Ah, yes, of course... I believe the Seabird has the two boys- hm, yes- ah? My endgame? Why Gentlesnake, you assume I do this for anything other than my own pleasure. Oh? But of course. Before that, though, let us see how little Miss Schnee is doing inside the- what's that human phrase? Ah, yes. Belly of the beast. Yes, I know that's literal. Oh, quiet you."

(AUTHOR'S NOTE): The Gentlesnake's only appearance as a mass of dicks is here. From now on, the Gentlesnake has a mere two penises, and a tophat and monocle. That is all.


	4. Chapter 4: Belly of the Beast

_A fourth, for our dear Weiss Schnee._

 _Were she real, I have no doubt I would soon expire._

 _The presence of Coco is due to another short bit from the forums._

* * *

"Hey, hey dude?"

Bill 'Angel' Jet looked over at Ted 'Lucky' Lorax. The green haired man smiled.

"Yeah?"

"...You hear something?"

The two men who were supposed to be taking care of RWBY on this trip glanced at each other.

"...Nah." Angel finally decided. "Pass?"

* * *

It started with landing in a river.

Weiss, having grown in Atlas, having been of a higher birth than most, and having decided to be a Hunter, knew how to swim. When she hit the water, she immediately kicked her boots off and made for the surface. That would have worked, had a thick, black tendril not wrapped around her stomach.

Her eyes widened, fully expecting to be dragged down, when the tendril lifted her up. Her head broke the surface, and she gasped for air. A number of tendrils appeared around her, the tips shivering and dripping water. One quickly snatched Myrtenaster and tossed it to shore, while the others bound her limbs.

"...Well, this is how I die." She felt remarkably calm, considering her impending death. "Because Ruby wouldn't listen."

Then one of the tendrils near her face split open, unfurling and shifting into...

"...Oh." She blinked, staring at the large, black phallus. "Oh fuck m-"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as the tendril surged into her mouth. She let out a desperate, annoyed growl, and tried to bite down.

The tendril jerked out of her mouth, and she let herself give a vindictive smile.

That is, until the head of the Kraken that caught her emerged from the water, and the tendrils quicky reoriented her so she was lying across it, her legs held downward.

Then she saw it. On the shore was a Drake, one of the largest Grimm known... to...

...

That was Coco, right? She wasn't quite sure, given that she couldn't see her face very well beyond the gigantic cock distending the girl's insides.

"Well." Weiss decided, as she watched the girl get lifted up and down by the giant reptilian Grimm, "If I'm going to die, I'm going to die wanting to-"

SLAP

Her face reddened, as did her left buttcheek.

"...Oh no you did not just do that."

The Grimm waved a tentacle in front of her face- one with a cock on the tip.

She glared at the Phallus.

It poked her lips.

She bit at it.

THWAP.

And gasped out as her rear was struck again.

The tendril waved in front of her face again, and she considered for a moment how surreal the moment was.

Coco Adel was being fucked... well, she looked like she was already out of her mind... by a Drake. A Kraken, normally a Grimm that nobody even bothered with (and what the hell was it doing in the river!?) had her restrained, and was spanking her, of all things, apparently in an attempt to get her to... to...

...

Oh what the hell. Might be fun.

So she opened her mouth, and the tendril cautiously slid inside. She sighed, holding still as the tendril thrust in and out several times, before swelling.

Her eyes widened as something salty filled her mouth, and coughed as the tendril pulled out. The white fluid spilled out, and then she was up in the air again, and-

"...That's a mouth."

Well. She expected to die. This was just added humiliation.

So the creature swallowed her, the tight, slimy black walls constricting around her. She felt her clothes dissolving, though there was no feeling of her own skin burning.

Eventually, through the slime and the pressure, she was deposited in a thick, white sludge- inside a chamber. She coughed as she landed, gasping for air, before she felt what was under her hands.

"Oh no."

The tentacles stirred, and she felt one wrap around her stomach again, before she was yanked back to a wall. A yelp came with it, and then she saw- as her eyes adjusted to the dark- the veritable forest ot tentacles that had appeared before her.

"Oh. Fuck."

Screw ladylike. She doubted anyone would touch her after this.

She clenched her legs as the first tendril shot at her, aiming low. She managed to grab it, only for more tentacles to surge out. Two wrapped around her arms, pulling them away, and two more went for her legs.

"No... No no NO!"

She let out a scream as it rushed inside her, butting against her cervix. Then, rather than thrusting, it began to vibrate.

"No... stop... stop stop STOP!"

And she screamed as she came, the tentacles allowing her to move her hips, her body betraying her as it tried to extract the most pleasure from the act.

Once she came down from her high, however, she felt something else.

A tentacle surged into her rear, and she gasped out, trying to shift away. The tentacles held tight, and she let out a scream as the tentacle surged further, and further into her, before her world slowly went black...

* * *

"Blast."

"Ozzie." The Grimm lowered his feet from the desk. "You wanted to see me."

Ozpin placed his fingers to his temples. "You," he started. "Are one of the few Grimm capable of sentience."

"Yep."

"Who doesn't actively hate humanity."

"Uh, yeah?"

"So why is it..." Ozpin asked, "That my students are now being violated by Grimm?"

"...Explain?"

"You know damned well what I mean."

Blast sighed from behind his mask. "Alright. Just humor me, alright? I've got a meeting with the Gentlesnake at five."

"...Very. Well." Ozpin pulled out his scroll. "Let's see. Miss Valkyrie. Raped repeatedly anally and orally by an Ursa during initiation."

"To be fair, that one wasn't me." Blast coughed. "That was someone else's fault. Granted, I took inspiration, but it's not my fault. Entirely."

Ozpin glared over his glasses. "Miss Nikos."

"Oh. Um... her."

"Oh, you know?"

"Yeah." Blast coughed. "So, ah... she's fine now, right? Because I was kinda worried there, actually."

"...She's recovering." Ozpin sighed. "Though I understand the birth was also traumatic."

"...Okay, who else?"

"Miss Rose at least enjoyed her time with the Minotaur- even if she has only recently returned to more than mindless spasms of pleasure- though I am concerned about Miss Schnee."

"...Um..." Blast coughed. "Follow me."

* * *

Ozpin sipped his coffee.

Blast rolled back and forth on his heels.

"Our agreement," Ozpin considered. "Is that the Grimm don't harm students. In return, you get to remain in the Emerald Forest."

"Yep." Blast coughed. "To be fair, she's having the time of her life."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, watching the tentacle-packed form of Weiss Schnee shudder. There were tentacles in every orifice, her stomach bulging from the tentacles packed deep into her intestines. Even then, there were tentacles in her hands, multiple in her ass and pussy, and yet more-

Ozpin closed his eyes as semen spouted from all the tentacles, Weiss letting out a moan of pleasure as they did.

"...She's needed back at school."

"Fiiiiine." Blast snapped his fingers. "Oi! Let her go... no, I can't get that blond one- yes, Drake has to give his up, they ALL have to go back... okay... okay... well fuck you too."

The tentacles all withdrew from the girl, and she fell onto the ground, gasping and moaning, her eyes blank. Ozpin sipped his coffee again as Blast walked over and groped a swollen breast.

"Milk?"

"Carry her back to the school." Ozpin turned. "I should have expected this from a Lust Grimm."

"Would you rather it be Despair?"

"Oh, we both know he's in the bottom of some cave writing bad poetry."

"Fair enough." Blast paused. "Can I have a minute?"

"...No."

"Damn. I want to tap some of these asses, you know? Plus Glynda, I mean- damn that girl was fine back in her days as a student, but now I mean it's like... damn,"

"Blast."

"And this girl's sister was something else, too, I mean... that one I enjoyed, had her squirting all over my-"

"Blast!"

"Let's see- oh, yeah, that red one's mother! Gentlesnake and I traded a few times, and damn could that girl take some cock. I swear I had her on me for a fucking week- get it? Fucking? Week?"

"BLAST!"

"WHAT!?"

Ozpin pinched his nose. "...Just get her to the school."

"Okay."

Ozpin considered he was not paid enough for this.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunting for Pussy

Blake/Ullr: Hunting for Pussy

* * *

 _AN: Given that I apparently write more amusing stuff with a small dose of crack, well, here goes._

 _AN2: That was the original AN from the Forums. This is as cracky as it gets, folks. Next one's back to more serious smut. I promise._

* * *

"What do you mean by 'I didn't read the orientation materials'!?"

Ruby tapped the tips of her fingers together. "W-well my dad went to Beacon, and he told me not to worry too much-"

"Yeah." Yang rolled over. "If he really thought that it'd be a problem, he'd have said something. Or Uncle Qrow would've."

Weiss sighed, smoothing down her dress. "In any event, Ruby, your idiocy got us both caught by Grimm-"

"Well, yeah." Ruby shrugged.

"-And violated."

"...fun..."

"What was that!?"

"We both thought it was fun!" Ruby shot at Weiss, before taking a deep breath. "Besides, you heard Ozpin. We'll be fine. Apparently there's a Grimm Lord in the forest that he has a deal with."

"Ruby, you're trusting the word of a Grimm."

"I'm also trusting the fact I had more... more..." Ruby blushed. "I had a nice time, alright!?"

Yang grinned. "I'll say sis. When do you think it'll be my turn?"

Blake tried to tune it out. Yang had already nearly had an incident with a Salamander- which was an odd one that Yang refused to talk about- and Ruby and Weiss had both been gone for the past week.

Hell, even the girls in JNPR- Nora and Pyrrha- both had an experience with the Grimm!

She hadn't even SEEN one that wasn't trying to kill her!

"Maybe tomorrow?" Yang considered. "I mean, if I can find something fun. Maybe Coco can point me towards a Drake?"

"That's- are you sure, Yang?"

"Rubes, you took a four-foot cock to the hilt."

"...Point taken, Yang."

SLAM

Blake stood up and stalked out.

* * *

"...You want to go into the forest."

Blake nodded, maintaining eye contact with Goodwitch. "I do."

"...Look, Miss Belladonna, I cannot send students out into the forest at night. Were there to be an accident-"

"I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt you believe that, but school policy stands. Even if I wanted to allow you- which I don't- without the-"

"Given approval of the headmaster," Ozpin interjected smoothly, "Students are forbidden from entering at night. Of course, given your apparent eagerness-" Blake blushed as he glanced down at her waist, clearly guessing what she had in mind, "I suppose I could work a deal out. I need someone to deliver a message to the Grimm Lord in the forest. If you do this, I think we can excuse you for one night."

He held out a silver tube, which Blake took in her hands. "What is it?"

"Lists. Measures. Changes and statements. Really, just a mess of paperwork, and things pertinent to his deal the Lord needs to be aware of." Ozpin rested both hands on his cane. "In any event, he knows the message is coming- and you likely won't see any Grimm until the message is delivered, so I'd move with a bit of haste."

Blake nodded as Goodwitch unlocked the tunnels leading to the Forest, before heading down.

"Oh, and Miss Belladonna?"

She looked back.

"Do tell him I said hello."

She nodded and continued on her way. 

* * *

"Check."

"Oh dear."

Blake entered the cave, blinking at what she found.

Oobleck and a tall, black-skinned human... shaped... thing... in a white mask were playing, of all things, chess.

Naturally, Oobleck was white.

"Perhaps if I... aha!" He moved a piece, the Grimm Lord making a noise not unlike yawning and reaching over to move another piece.

"Check."

"Gah!"

"Um... excuse me?"

The Lord and Oobleck looked over, before the Lord looked at Oobleck. "One of yours?"

"Miss Belladonna," Oobleck started. "What are you doing here at night?"

She withdrew the canister. The Grimm Lord stood up and walked over, Blake noting that he was naked and...

...

 _Mama likes._

"Not until third year." The Grimm deadpanned as he twisted the tube open, withdrawing the papers inside. "Let's see... milk allergies, milk allergies, peanut allergies, synthetic sweeteners... minor heart condition, okay, better keep her down to the lighter stuff..." As the Grimm continued to mutter to himself, turning and moving deeper into the cave, Oobleck stood and walked over to Blake.

"I see." He looked her up and down. "So you're concerned that you haven't had a similar experience to the other girls?"

"S-Sir, I-"

"Oh, no need to be ashamed. It's perfectly natural, really. Vale is already set on an Aural Line of fertility, it's no surprise that you're hormonal. Besides, better that it happens here, where there is NO CHANCE OF PREGNANCY!" He yelled back at the Lord.

In response, the naked Grimm lifted a hand in a backwards-facing one-finger salute.

"But rest assured, you will have experiences of your own."

"T-Thanks, Professor." Okay, that was embarassing.

"So!" The lord turned around, still leafing through papers. "You... don't have any real medical conditions, that's nice. Faunus. Okay... right." He shuffled the papers together. "Off with you."

"B-But I-"

"Oobleck and I were in the middle of a very important game of chess." The Lord deadpanned. "Also, there's actually nothing in, like, two miles willing to screw. So go wander around for a bit. See the orange lines on the trees, don't go past. That's where my influence starts to wane. There are no safe words. You'll be back inside of a week." He sat back down, looking at the board. "Your move."

* * *

It took her longer than she wanted- the moon now high overhead- but Blake eventually made it past two miles, remaining somewhat near the school. Still, despite the time it took... she didn't. Find. Anything.

"This is hopeless." She muttered, only to hear a stick crunch. She whirled, her eyes focusing into the dark.

"...There you are..." She cooed.

The Ullr, a large, cat-like Grim, stared back at her. As she watched, it adjusted the grip of its jaws on the dead deer.

* * *

The Grimm Lord paused. Oobleck looked over, and the Lord began to chuckle.

"Oh man. That's priceless."

"What is?"

"So that girl? She's trying to get an Ullr to screw her."

"Are you going to-"

"Nope!" The Lord leaned back against the cave wall. "This is going to be fun to watch..."

* * *

The Ullr stared.

Blake stared back.

The Uller's paws adjusted.

Blake's bow twitched.

Then the cat-Grimm was tearing off into the forest, the deer flopping limply in its jaws. Blake growled, before sprinting off after it.

"Not getting away!"

* * *

"Does she know about..."

"Probably not." The Lord sighed, still shaking with laughter. "I mean, the damned thing just wants to eat, and she's tearing after it!"

"...I see." Oobleck sighed. "I'll inform the headmaster, of course."

"Yeah, tell ol' Ozzie that the girl he let out here is kind of a doof."

* * *

After a short time, the Ullr discarded the deer. Blake ignored it though, in favor of following the beast.

She wasn't going to be left behind. Not again.

As they neared a small clearing, she saw the beast jump. She followed, landing on a branch, and...

...

 _...Where..._

Something hit her in the back, and she let out a cry as she hit the ground, stomach-first. As she struggled up, she felt a pair of jaws clench onto the back of her neck.

There was fear, of course, but now she felt excitement. She raised her hips, pressing herself against the Grimm. The beast growled, and she felt something pressing against her inner thigh.

Then the beast shifted, and lifted a rear paw, digging claws into her leggings and tearing them away. She shivered as she was exposed, the beast adjusting once more.

Then she felt the tip of its cock pressing against her entrance, and she let out a moan- of fear, of denial, of lust, as she felt the shaft enter into her, the head spreading her wide.

"Oh god..."

Then the beast rocked against her, and she let out a moan. It adjusted itself, the cock stirring inside her, and then rocked again.

She sighed in contentment, her head pressed into the cold dirt, the beast violating her breathing heavily, when she felt it.

The cock had nubs on the tip, and now she felt them stretch, hooking in. Her eyes widened as the beat let out a low growl, her young, tender pussy filling with the beast's cum.

And as the beast shifted, lying down atop her with the cock still locked inside, she considered that she made a mistake.

* * *

Poke.

...

Poke.

...

Pokepokepokepokepoke-

She jerked awake, shifting as much as she could with the beast still atop her, the thick cock still lodged inside.

"So," The Grimm Lord was standing over her, head tilted to the side. She noted the mask was almost human- almost like a man, wailing in ecstasy. "What did we learn, boys and girls?"

She glared as the Grimm continued to mock her.

"Gee Mr. Grimm! I learned that maybe the teachers know what the hell they're talking about!" He sang in an absurdly high-pitched voice.

"Why yes little Suzy." He nodded. "We also learned that Ullr's are some of the only Grimm with notable, outside activity at night capable of screwing a human! And guess what else they have?"

"I dunno Mr. Grimm! What else do they have?"

He leaned in, gesturing her to speak.

"...Barbed penis..." Blake muttered. The Grimm nodded.

"And that, little Faunus- Oh, I can smell it. Hide it if you want- is why you listen to people. You'll live longer." He sighed, before wiggling a hand under her, over her womb. She tensed, and he nodded. "Right. Didn't get through the cervix- hang on-" He stepped back and held out an arm. As Blake watched, bone spurs jutted out from his wrist, forming a large, white blade.

Then he stabbed the sleeping Ullr in the neck, the beast jerking as its life was torn from it near instantly. As it began to dissolve, the Grimm stepped back.

"It's about noon," He started, "And the Ullr should dissolve fairly quickly. Give it about an hour before you can really walk around. But be careful!" He leaned in, and she could feel the taunting smile.

"Cats and dogs don't get along, after all, and the Beowulves might just try to rub out the scent with their own..."

* * *

Blake glared at her teammates.

Weiss had a hand to her face, Yang was struggling not to laugh, and Ruby had a thoughtful look on her face.

"...So..." Yang giggled. "First class is Grimm Studies with Professor Port-"

Blake let out a scream of frustration.


	6. Chapter 6: A Sticky Situation

_AN: More serious smut. I promise! Seriously!_

 _Yang and Slime._

 **Eight Hundred Years Ago**

"...Ew." Lust, the being who would come to be known (Through an unfortunate incident with a Blunderbuss, an inexperienced Hunter, and a trolling immortal headmaster) as Blast, lifted a bare foot and looked at the base. "What even is that?"

His awareness expanded into it. "Well it's Grimm..." With a disgusted look, he reached down and pulled the sticky, black, tar-like goo off his foot. He momentarily considered eating it, before reconsidering that with his lack of mouth.

"Right." Channeling a bit of his Sin into it, he tossed the slime off to the side, where it seeped through the ground...

* * *

 **Present Day**

Yang charged through the trees, a fierce smile on her lips.

The Beowulf ahead let out a low, keening howl as her rounds tore into its back, before she landed on it. Her fists flashed, Ember Cecilia roaring as she threw powerful punches into the back of the creature's skull.

"Well," she reached up to brush a lock of her hair out of her face. "All in a day's work."

As she turned to leave, however, she didn't consider something.

Beacon- and by extension, Vale- were known for the network of tunnels and catacombs running underneath everything. And, in the process of punching the Grimm- with her incredible strength- she had weakened the stone below her, such that when she stepped off the decaying Grimm, the earth shattered and broke.

She let out a startled scream as she fell, the ground caving in. She fell for a minute before finally landing, fortunately on her feet, and looking up.

"Damn." It was clearly too far up for her to climb, or to launch herself up with her weapons. And attacking the walls to build a ramp or ladder could bring the entire thing down on her.

So she looked around. As her eyes adjusted, she saw the thin trails of Dustmoss- a light, pale moss that emitted small amounts of light. Fortunately, it was known for growing all over everything, but only on a solid surface. A good way, really, to find a path in the dark.

One such path extended off into the darkness, and after checking her scroll- _I... should probably start charging it more often..._ \- Yang set off into the dark.

The path was, for an underground tunnel, surprisingly clear. Little rock or dirt in her way, the moss clearly marking where she could and could not go. There were no branches to the tunnels, either, which she considered lucky.

 _Suck to get lost down here._

There was a splat somewhere in the darkness, and Yang raised her weapons. The caves were silent, and she let out a breath.

"Right." She considered. "Probably just water or something."

 _Or a snail Grimm. Ew._

So she continued deeper in, following the path, until-

"Oh, damnit."

The moss ended, up against pitch darkness. She looked up, checking the ceiling. Solid moss. Then she looked down. There were a few spots of light visible, looking almost like they were far away.

"Well, guess I'm jumping."

So she did.

Contrary to what she expected, however, she merely landed in a pool of a disgusting, black sludge.

"Ew! Ew ew ew!" She scampered back towards shore, only to be jerked to a stop.

"Wha-"

In the darkness of the cave, she could only see the outline of something rising out of the pool. It leaned one way, and then the other, before Yang felt it.

Cool slime, like water, was climbing up her legs. She kicked out, feeling her boots dissolve and the slime begin to seep between her toes. She let out a shriek of disgust, even as her hands were stuck to the floor, the slime not stopping as it climbed across her legs, covering her thighs.

Then it started creeping up her arms, wrapping them in a sticky, organic soup. She whined as Ember Cecelia was pried from her wrists, before the slime reached her waist.

Her shorts dissolved, as did her belt, and then her panties. She let out a gasp as the cool fluid brushed over her naked body, before she felt it harden somewhat.

"No!"

It pressed against her rear, seeking entrance. She clenched as hard as she could, and growled when a small bit of the slime worked its way between her legs, rubbing on her clitoris. What was once a growl soon turned to a light moan, before she felt it begin brushing around her entrance- gentle, tender brushes, before she felt the slime around her clitoris harden... and then, ever so slightly, constrict.

Her eyes crossed as her orgasm washed over her, trying to ignore the sensation of the slimy invading her insides, pumping into her and coating everything it could with itself. As her body relaxed, the slime pushed into her core as well, cold and soft as it worked its way through her, first filling her pussy, and then spilling through into her womb. Soon she was filled there, though the beast appeared to have more in mind than that.

The rest of her clothing was dissolved, the slime covering her breasts, and then- to her shameful pleasure- began to seep inside through the nipple, working in to every little spot it could.

As the slime crept up around her neck she coughed, black goo emerging from her mouth. She let out- or tried to let out- a panicked gasp as the slime covered her face.

The chamber was silent for a moment, then the pool- formerly covering the mossy stone- began to wrap around her, taking her shape as it condensed. Inside the slime Yang came again, feeling it work around her entire digestive system, filling her lungs and her pussy, bits of slime working through her nostrils and ears. A thin, translucent coating spread over her eyes, even as she felt it stirring inside her core.

There was too much slime for one girl to contain, though, so the slime improvised. Remembering the clothing the humans wore, the Ooze- as it was soon to be called- quickly imitated parts of her clothes, even as thin bits of slime extended down each hair, carefully preserving it. The Ooze wasn't sure what part of the host was important, so better protect it all.

After nearly fifteen minutes, the process was done. Yang opened her eyes, pushing off the ground.

She felt... light. Clear. As she raised a hand, she noted that she should be disgusted by the Grimm covering her, the Grimm that extended through her- her breasts engorged, her stomach- once flat and toned- now slightly distended from all the Ooze packed inside- but all she felt was pleasure. Pleasure from the light breeze on her skin, pleasure from the feeling of sharp rock under her feet, pleasure from the way the Grimm ever-so-slightly twisted and turned inside her rear and her pussy.

She licked her black-coated lips with a black-coated tongue. "Oh, now this is nice..." She cooed, running her hands down her body and enjoying the pleasant shivers that the act produced. "Very nice."

"Yang?"

She turned. "Ruby..." She hummed thoughtfully. Sisters shared, right? So she should let Ruby see what she'd become. Heh. Her little baby sis would probably love it.

"Yang?" A flashlight clicked on, and Yang- momentarily- thought

 _Oh god oh god get it off of me_  
 _ **Oh. I'm not blinded.**_

"Y-Yang?" Ruby's hand shook on the flashlight. "Yang, are... are you in there?"

Yang stepped forwards, noting that the slime adjusted to produce heels, her hips swaying back and forth as she neared her sister. "Oh, well hello there Ruby... fancy seeing you in this dreary place..."

"Yang? Yang, you're scaring me."

Yang shivered at that, the pleasure of scaring her sister running through her. "Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

She darted forwards, faster than she ever had before, and tackled Ruby. The reaper was unready for that, and even more unprepared for Yang to press her lips to hers. The slime moved, quickly redistributing to pour down the younger girl's throat, spreading from the body of one sister to another. Ruby's clothes met the same fate as Yang's, even as the slime covered her.

Yang smiled, her hand reaching down to find itself between Ruby's legs. Their lips remained connected, eyes closed as she ran a finger around Ruby's entrance, before she pulled back.

There was barely enough slime for both of them, the thick sludge having covered them both- inside and out- and Yang couldn't help but smile at her sister's wide, red eyes.

"Having fun Ruby?"

In response, the girl bucked her hips, trying to get Yang to go further.

"Well then..." Yang murmured as she leaned in closer. "We had better have as much as we can, hm?"

Perhaps they could stay down here, then. Two sisters, sharing each other, forever-

"Oh."

They both snapped their attention to the tall, black-coated Grimm before them. Lust sighed, touching two fingers to where his nose would be.

"This... is going to be problematic."

* * *

Ozpin waited as Blast returned, carrying two black packages over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow as they were placed before him, the Grimm letting out a growl of annoyance.

"This... is new." Ozpin narrowed his eyes, coffee forgone for once. "I don't like new."

"Slime." Lust answered as he knelt next to Yang. "It's covered them inside and out. It'll take a bit to extract. Of course, you humans are so fragile that I was afraid to kill them, so I figured I'd bring them here."

Ozpin nodded, and Lust placed a hand on the black-coated girl's stomach. Her face was the first to be exposed, slime running out her nose and ears as they were uncovered. Even in her unconscious state, she let out a long, drawn-out moan as the slime moved out of her. Eventually, though, she was once more clad in only the skin of her birth. The orb of slime was large, nearly a foot in radius, when Blast drove his hand into the mass. A moment later, it shuddered, and collapsed like water, already leaking black smoke.

"You killed it."

"It could have been a problem in the future." Blast answered. "And I kill Grimm all the time. Why worry about one or two more?"

Then he turned to Ruby, doing the same. "...This one know Summer?" He asked as her face was exposed. "Looks kinda like her. Miss that girl, honestly. How's she doing?"

"Dead." Ozpin answered. Blast paused, the slime stopping as well.

"...Dead."

"Indeed." Ozpin admitted. "We... think she died on a mission. We haven't-"

"Hold up. It's not confirmed?"

"No, why?"

"Because I smelled her Aura on some Grimm a few weeks ago, that's why I remember her." The slime finished exiting Ruby, and Blast quickly killed it and stood. "Those Grimm... where did they come from?"

"South of here was the last major migration we know of- why?"

Blast's hand clenched. "I mark these girls." He answered. "They are mine. And if her scent is on Grimm from the south..."

As Ozpin watched, Blast changed. Normally his appearance was that of a human male with a mask, if a rather fit one. Now, though, large bone spikes emerged from his back, even as white bone plates formed over his body. Red markings appeared on the plates, and slowly, the image of the Grimm Lord he was came forth.

"You're getting ready to fight."

"Oh, no..." Blast's voice was darker, more guttural. "I'm off to pay my dear sister a... visit..."


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Basics

Not actually Grimm smut this time. Instead, something the crew and I came up with.

YatsuhashixVelvet. Enjoy.

Yatsuhashi swallowed nervously.

Velvet was straddling him, the two of them on his bed. Coco and Fox had gone into town for the night- apparently there was some fashion show for couples, and Coco wanted to go- leaving him and Velvet alone at the dorms.

Of course, he suspected that there wasn't actually a fashion show, and that Coco and Fox just needed to... scratch an itch, so to speak.

He felt Velvet lean forward, gently running a hand over his cheek. THey were both still in their school uniforms, and though he loved his girlfriend, he was still about as nervous as one could be.

"Yatsu."

He nodded.

"I..." She sighed. "If this gets uncomfortable for you, tell me, alright?"

He nodded. Velvet smiled, before moving in to press her lips against his. It started chaste, though quickly grew more intense. Yatsuhashi shifted, trying to decide where to place his hands, when Velvet pulled back.

"Go ahead." she whispered, reaching over. She took one hand, gently settling it on her hip, and then took the other and did the same.

Then she pressed on his wrists, and Yatsuhashi swallowed again as his hands moved from her hips to her rear. For a moment, they were still, and she leaned in to kiss him. A gentle peck, but tender and caring.

"You can squeeze if you want."

So he did, gently, Slowly, getting used to the feeling of Velvet's rear in his giant hands. She nodded, a soft, pleased smile on her face.

"You can squeeze harder, if you want."

He shook his head, wishing he wasn't so tongue-tied. Velvet sighed in contentment, before reaching up to his chest. He had to remove his arms for a moment as Velvet worked his jacket off, before she guided his hands back to their place on her rear. Next was the tie, and then the shirt under it- this time, he replaced his hands himself- and then he was shirtless, Velvet running her hands over his chest.

She'd seen it before- all of CVFY had seen each other in nothing but undergarments, and even less for the same-sex members of the team- but now Velvet was paying attention to it, running her hands over his chest, tracing the muscles. He let out a slight gasp as her fingers brushed over a nipple, and she smiled.

"Oh?" She leaned down, and Yatsuhashi swore he went cross-eyed as Velvet gently licked up from the bottom of one pec to the top, before repeating the act on the other one. She licked her lips as his breath became heavier, and nodded.

"See? Was that bad for you?"

Yatsuhashi shook his head. "N-No." He managed to gasp out. "Not at all."

Velvet nodded, before leaning back. "Well, you're topless." She teased with a small grin. "I guess I should be, too."

Yatsuhashi froze as Velvet slowly- oh god I have no idea what's going on- removed her jacket, pressing her chest forward slightly. Once she was down to just a shirt, though, she smiled.

"Why don't you unbutton me, Yatsu?"

There was a brief, glorious moment, where all of Yatsu's considerable brainpower was devoted to a single idea.

Oh sweet Jesus.

He slowly reached up, hands shaking as he carefully undid each button, trying to ignore both the fact that Velvet was smiling, helping steady his hands, and that she was positioned directly above his manhood.

But she kept the shirt mostly closed until the very bottom, when he finished with the last button, and then she gently peeled it away.

His breath caught. He'd seen her in her bra before, nothing new, but not like this.

For the first time, it sank into Yatsuhashi's mind that he and Velvet were... were going to-

He felt a hand on his cheek. "Deep breaths, Yatsu." She ordered gently. Unlike before, there was no teasing, no sensual lilt to her tone. "Take a deep breath in... and out..."

It took several minutes, but Yatsuhashi eventually did calm down, only to meet Velvet's soft, concerned expression.

"You don't have tpo do this if you don't want to." She told him, gently cupping both cheeks. "Okay? We'll take this as fast or slow as you want."

Yatsuhashi nodded, taking another breath. "I... I want this." He eventually murmured. "I want you."

Gods. I love it when she smiles like that.

Then she leaned back, shifting her hips slightly on him. He let out a groan, and she sighed in contentment.

"Always thinking about other people." She murmured with a smile. "Well, someone..." She rolled her hips, and Yatsuhashi felt his cock rubbed through the fabric of his pants. "Does need to take care of you after all, hm?"

Then she slid down, before undoing the button of his pants, then the zipper.

After a quick bit of work, his cock was free. Velvet looked at it with a raised eyebrow, and Yatsuhashi felt his face flush.

"I-I'm sorry." He wilted. Oh god he was small there, wasn't he-

Then he felt a finger touch the tip of his penis, and looked down. Velvet had a thoughtful expression on her face as she measured it with her hand, before a wide smile caught her face.

"Well." She leaned in to kiss the tip. "You really are perfect, aren't you?"

Yatsuhashi felt a smile blossom on his face, before Velvet looked up. "And by the way..." She kissed it again. "You're a pretty decent size, so you know."

Oh. Oh.

Then she kissed the tip again, running her tongue around his glans in a quick circle. He felt his eyes widen, and Velvet paused once more, though her hand worked around the shaft of his cock.

"If you have to come," she told him, "Just try to give me a warning. And don't feel bad if you do, okay?"

Yatsuhashi nodded, and then Velvet took his cock into her mouth.

He groaned as he felt her tongue, the barely-there dragging of her teeth, the way her throat worked around his cock- before Velvet pulled back, working the bottom of his shaft with her tongue as she did. His eyes rolled up as she went down, then up again, then down once more.

After only a moment though, he felt something comming. "Vel... I..."

Her ears twitched as she pulled back, leaving just the tip in her mouth. He groaned as he came, and Velvet kept the tip inside, working around it with her tongue. After he finished, Velvet pulled away. For a moment, he thought she was headed to the toilet, and then she knelt back. A thoughtful expression was on her face as she worked her tongue around inside her mouth, and then she swallowed.

Oh my god I have no idea what's going on and I love it.

"Well," Velvet considered. "You really do eat a lot of pineapple."

"Y-You can tell?"

"Yep!" She smiled. "It's sweet. Like you."

Had his face any capacity for more blood, he would have blushed. "T-Thank you."

She nodded, looking down. "We can stop there," she offered. "If you're feeling nervous. If not, it'll be a few minutes before you're ready again, so..." She wiggled her hips on his legs slightly. "What's it gonna be?"

"...Let's keep going?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" She raised an eyebrow, and Yatsuhashi took a deep breath.

"Let's keep going." He stated, nodding. "Let's do it."

Velvet nodded, scooting up and taking his hands again. This time, she gently guided them to her breasts, her hands on his.

"Go ahead."

He squeezed, gently kneading the fabric and flesh under his hands. Velvet still had that light smile on, even as she reached behind herself to undo the clasp of her bra. Yatsuhashi pulled his hands away, letting it fall, and froze.

Velvet smiled, gently pulling his hands back. "It's all right." She told him, letting him once more touch her breasts.

After a moment, though, he got an idea. Sitting up, and surprising Velvet, he leaned in to

OH SWEET MERCIFUL CHRIST.

Take one nipple into his mouth, like an infant. Velvet gasped, before smiling, and he felt a hand on the back of his head.

"Well then." There was surprise there, but pleasure as well. "I was wondering how long it would take you."

After a moment, he broke away- mainly from hunching over that far, and Velvet nodded. "So..." She teased as she moved up. Yatsuhashi took the chance to kick off his trousers and underwear, while Velvet shifted to be more comfortable. "You're about ready." She shifted on his manhood again, before smiling. "But first, you have to do something for me."

"W-What?"

She slid off of him, before standing to the side of the bed, facing away. THen her fingers slid into the band of her skirt, slowly working it down off her hips. Yatsuhashi could only stare as Velvet's rear became visible, before she turned her torso and smiled. Then, as it fell tothe ground, she turned around.

Yatsuhashi's mouth went dry.

"Well?" She reached down, running her fingers over a smooth, shaven mound. "I need you to get me ready, okay?"

Yatsu nodded dumbly, and she strode over beside him, before getting behind him. He turned, just in time to see her spreading her legs, and caught her pleased smile.

"I need you to get me all warmed up."

He wanted to tackle her, to take her right there, but he decided (somehow, in opposition to the voices screaming for 'conquest'), to simply follow what she said.

Remembering earlier, he leaned in.

Velvet let out a moan as he went down on her, before closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the headboard.

"Not so deep..." She told him as his tongue explored her folds. "Try to be a little more around the edges... up higher... there... yes... yes... YES!" She let out a gasp, and Yatsuhashi jerked back as she spasmed slightly, grabbing her around the torso.

"Velvet!? Are you all right!? Did I hurt you!?"

She giggled, reaching up to pat his cheek. "I'm fine, Yatsu." She told him. "I should have warned you. I get a bit... enthusiastic when I cum."

He nodded, and Velvet sighed, before looking down. "Besides," she commented. "I think we need to finish what we started."

He swallowed as she reached down, taking his cock in her hand once more, and pressing it to her entrance.

"Go slow."

He did.

* * *

Coco and Fox returned early the next morning. Coco strutted along proudly, while Fox tried to hide the limp (and repaired damage his hips) as they neared the dorm.

Coco frowned as she opened the door, before closing it quietly and turning away.

"They did it."

Fox sighed, digging out his wallet. "Last time I take you up on a bet."

"Oh, you got your prize already."


End file.
